


Let Go

by AbbyGibbs



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Movie: Quantum of Solace (2008), Older Woman/Younger Man, Past James Bond/Vesper Lynd, Post-Movie(s), Post-Quantum of Solace, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Bond wants to set some things straight with M.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond belongs to Ian Fleming… Albert R. Broccoli, well his daughter now and all the crew who made the James Bond movies a reality.  
> Warning: None.  
> A/N: This little something was inspired by Quantum of Solace.
> 
> I would also like to think, Mr. Daniel Craig, Dame Judi Dench, Naomi Harris and all the rest of the actors involved in the make of the movies for the work that make the outcome movie so good.
> 
> Thanks to tayryn for the beta work on this one.
> 
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

"Bond. There is progress, you knocked."

 

"It happens from time to time. We need to talk."

 

"Come in," she told him, and stepped aside so he could enter her flat.

 

"Thank you," he said, as he walked through the door.

 

M closed the door behind him, and walked toward her drinks cabinet.

 

"Would you like a drink?"

 

"Yes, please." Was James' answer, as he took of his coat and hung it up before walked over to the couch.

 

As he sat, he watched M poured the drinks, and kept his eyes on her when she turned around before walking toward him. She handed him a glass and took a seat next to him.

 

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked after she took a sip of her drink.

 

"Remember what I said to you in Russia about Vesper? That you were right?" James said, looking her in the eyes.

 

Olivia sighed. "Bond, you need to let go."

 

M watched, as he took a sip of his own drink before answering her.

 

"I can't." He stated.

 

She looked at him and saw something in his icy blue eyes she hadn't seen there before. "James…"

 

"I can't, but not for the reason you think, M."

 

She frowned, and took another sip, as she waited for him to continue.

 

"I didn't love her. The only difference was that we became friends and at some point, you were right about her, she'd fallen for me, but I can assure you it wasn't mutual."

 

"James…" she started but he cut her off once again.

 

"If you want me to be more specific, I can quantify my relationship with her as one of friends with benefits and nothing else. You were right, I was blinded temporarily, by rage and guilt, but not vengeance"

 

"Guilt?" she asked, surprised.

 

"Yes, guilt. Because she sacrificed her life to save mine and I couldn't save her. The same guilt I felt when Mathis died. I shouldn't have left him alone. Vesper was a friend, and I left her trapped in an elevator. If the question is did I care about her? The answer is yes. Did I love her? The answer is no. I completed my mission, and in the end, that's what mattered."

 

James took a gulp of the liquid in his glass, and closed his eyes at it ran down his throat.

 

"James, you have to let go. It doesn't do you any good to dwell on it, and it won't bring her back."

 

"I did let go, M. Thanks to Camille Montes, I finally did. The dead don't care about vengeance or anything else. They're dead, and nothing or no one can change that. You know it as well as I do. That is also the main reason why I left Yusef Riviera alive, though it wasn't easy. He was Vesper's boyfriend, and like you said, he played and used her."

 

She could see he was telling her the truth, he had indeed let go of Vesper, and Rene Mathis. She was relieved. Olivia knew all too well how difficult being a Double-0 could be as she had been one herself all those years ago, though she sometimes had the impression it had been in another life.

 

"You should take some vacation," she told him then.

 

"I don't need vacation."

 

"You look better, but you still haven't slept, have you?"

 

"I'll sleep when I'll be dead," he said simply.

 

"James, as much as you want to convince everyone that you are, you're not a superhero. You're human and you need a few hours sleep," she told him.

 

He placed his now empty glass on the coffee table in front of him.

 

"Want another one?"

 

"No thank you, ma'am."

 

"I know the difference between my enemies and friends, you know."

 

"I know."

 

"Then why?"

 

"I was pissed at you," she answered simply.

 

A smile graced his lips then; she was pleased to see it appear. She took a sip of her drink, then placed her glass next to his on the coffee table.

 

James looked at her intensely. "There only one person in the world I trust, and that's you.”

 

M smiled at his words. "I trust you too, 007, more than you will ever know."

 

"So tell me, do you think I would lie to you if I told you something?"

M looked at him for a moment, then said, "No."

 

Bond shifted a tad closer to her as he said, "I'm in love with a woman. She's the only one I have ever loved, and I'd do anything for her, even sacrificing my own life if it means it will save hers. But you see, there is a little problem."

 

"And what's that?" Olivia asked, feeling her heartbeat increase at the possibility of what his words might imply.

 

"She's gorgeous, sexy as hell, she drives me crazy; and she often exasperates me and she's older than me. The problem is she'll probably argue that she's too old for me. She could be my mother. I don't care about our bloody age difference because age is just a number…"

James was about to continue, but a sweet pressure against his lips stopped him.

 

Oliva pulled back to look at him and smirk. "Did none of the women you've slept with tell you that sometimes you simply talk too much?"

 

He grinned at her. "Not really, no."

 

James pulled her closer to him as she wound her arms around his neck.

 

"Well you do, my dear boy. Now shut up and kiss me, will you," she whispered against his lips.

 

"Yes, ma'am," he answered her in a soft voice, leaning back against the couch and pulling her with him.

 

"Stop calling me ma'am. That's for old ladies. I'm not feeling old and certainly not while in your arms. And if you do call me ma'am at my place again, 007. I'll kick your arse so bad that you won't be able to sit on it for months, is that clear?"

 

"Crystal clear," he replied before kissing her.

 

The kiss quickly deepened. Each of them letting themselves be swept away by the emotion and sensation they felt, as they'd both waited so long for this. After a few minutes the kiss tapped off. Both were breathing heavily and smiling.

 

"Olivia," James murmured.

 

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say her given name. She loved the way it rolled off his lips. "Say it again."

 

He chucked softly at her request and repeated her name. "Olivia…"

 

She gave him a quick kiss and smirked. "My name has never sounded any better."

 

"I love you, Olivia. I have loved you for so long."

 

"I know. I love you too, James, so much; you have no idea."

 

"Is that why you said you told the receptionist of the hotel you were my wife?"

 

She simply smirked. "What do you think?"

 

"Why didn't you say anything?”

 

“You answered your own question earlier, James. I'm your boss, I'm so much older than you… I never thought you'd return my feelings."

 

"Age is merely a number," he told her, tightening his arms around her.

 

"Lots of people don't see things as you do."

 

"Since when do you care about what other people say?"

 

"I don't, but I'm the head of MI6, remember? I must act as diplomatically as possible, even if I hate it most of the time. Some people just deserve a good kick in the arse."

 

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her. Once again, the kiss deepened rapidly.

 

He kissed her more slowly after a moment before ending the kiss.

 

"You know, Olivia, my love, I'm willing to let go of anything you want me to. Never you though, I will never let go of you. Never," he said before capturing her lips again for a passionate kiss.

 

The End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
